Just A Boy
by Stormrose Dewleaf
Summary: KuramaxYusuke. When Kurama and Yusuke start a tentative relationship, Yusuke is embarrased while Kurama wants to be able to tell the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Boy  
Chapter 1 **

June 23, 2010 - Okay, so this story is three and a half years old (since I started it the first time; this is technically a repost), and I still have yet to get past chapter 4. Life got in the way. Sorry everybody! I've gone through and rewritten the first three chapters and I'm now working on the fourth. I'm taking a break from school so I have more free time now, and I feel like I have more creative energy. We're getting somewhere!

* * *

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kuwabara's homophobic?"

Kurama stared at the former detective, sitting next to him on the couch. "Why?"

Yusuke sighed, flicking a stray bang from his forehead. "Well, first there was the dream I sent him when I was first dead, about the kissing?" He ended his sentence questioningly in case Kurama didn't remember about Yusuke telling him about his adventures as a ghost, but Kurama nodded. "Then a few years ago, when Sensui and Itsuki..."

Yusuke was avoiding Kurama's eyes, but he could feel the redhead's gaze on him. "Why are you asking this, Yusuke? Is something wrong?"

"Keiko and I didn't break up for the reason we gave everyone." The movie credits were very interesting all of a sudden.

"Oh?"

"I told her I had a crush on one of my teammates."

"Did you?"

"I told her I wanted some time apart to see if I really was...am..."

"That makes sense."

"I think I am."

"I see."

"I don't want my best friend to hate me."

Yusuke's voice wavered slightly with his last statement, betraying now nervous he felt about the whole subject. Kurama smiled softly. "If you wish to pursue a relationship with him, wait until you've brought the general subject of homosexuality up in a conversation, and watch his reaction."

Yusuke lapsed back into silence for a moment, not bothering to elaborate further and explain he was only worried because Kuwabara's friendship was valuable to him? "Any chance Hiei's gay?"

Kurama had, unfortunately, chosen that exact moment to take a sip of his water, and spluttered. "No chance at all," he said, coughing, looking as if he was torn between amusement or horror at the very idea.

Yusuke looked somewhat amused himself, though it was directed at Kurama's reaction. "You okay?" he asked, watching the redhead.

"Fine, fine..." Kurama took a deep breath.

"I just wondered, you know, since he never seems to be interested in anybody. But it is Hiei, after all." He forced himself to keep meeting Kurama's emerald eyes, tempted as he was to look away again. "...Are you?"

"Am I what?" asked Kurama, feigning innocence.

"Gay."

He simply blinked. "Why do you ask?" Yusuke glared at him sulkily, and he laughed. "I was joking, Yusuke." He took another sip of water, thinking for a moment. "I suppose I've had my suspicions," he said finally.

"What do you mean, 'had'?" Yusuke's curiosity edged in on his nervousness.

"When I was Youko Kurama, I didn't bother to think about sexual orientation. Sex was always pleasure or merely a show of power. Living as a human, I've had to take the time to evaluate my views and preferences...I guess you could say the jury's still out, but they're getting close."

"And what's the verdict leaning towards?" Yusuke moved a little closer, but whether on purpose or subconsciously, Kurama couldn't tell.

The fox turned his head, meeting Yusuke's gaze, taking advantage of their close proximity to note how scared Yusuke was under all the tentative questions that held an offhand hair. "Guilty."

Yusuke's tongue darted out to wet his dry lips nervously. Kurama wanted to move closer, but knew he would let Yusuke decide the right moment. As a human Yusuke might be a man, but as a demon he was still just a boy.

Yusuke leaned his forehead against Kurama's. "When will the jury be back?" he half whispered, still dancing around the metaphor instead of asking outright.

"I don't know."

"I want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me."

The breath his last word was carried on mingled with Yusuke's. He knew Yusuke had been with Keiko, knew his friend and secret crush wasn't inexperienced. But Yusuke's nervousness added an innocence to the kiss that made Kurama long to re-teach him in the acts of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Boy**

**Chapter 2**

Yusuke woke from a lingering dream, disappointed at finding his old familiar pillow instead of Kurama's silken, tangled hair. Yawning, he rolled over and snuggled further into the sheets before realizing what time it was.

Snapping his eyes open, he took one glance at the clock before scrambling out of bed, tripping on the sheets and thudding onto the floor. Half an hour and several bruises later, he was on his way to go meet the guys. Another ten minutes found him waving energetically at his three closest friends.

Kuwabara ran over to meet him, immediately putting Yusuke in a headlock. "Urameshi! What took ya so long?" he laughed. "Got a new girlfriend you ain't tellin' us about or somethin'?"

Yusuke's eyes flickered to Kurama briefly. "No. No girlfriend."

Kurama smiled at him. "Why _were_ you late, Yusuke?"

Yusuke freed himself from Kuwabara's grip. "I overslept," he said sheepishly. "Ow!" He glared at Kuwabara, who had just poked a bruise on Yusuke's arm. "Knock it off, asshole."

"Did you get into a fight on the way here? Is _that_ why you were late?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

Yusuke glared at him. "Don't get all high and mighty with me. I was just a little clumsy this morning."

Hiei's sharp eyes hadn't missed the earlier glance at Kurama, and he eyed Yusuke suspiciously. "That's not like you, Yusuke."

"Hey, everyone has off days, right?" said Yusuke with a nervous grin.

Hiei just looked at him boredly. "If you say so."

"Can we just go to the arcade already?"

"Don't be impatient, Kuwabara."

"Shut up shrimp."

"Now, now, let's not argue," said Kurama quickly. "We're rarely together as just the four of us anymore, so let us enjoy the day."

"Couldn't've put it better myself!" cheered Yusuke, slinging an arm around Kurama's shoulders. Again Hiei noticed what Kuwabara did not; Yusuke maintained the contact with Kurama a second or two longer than usual, coupled with another brief, secretive glance.

Once at the arcade, Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately began trying to best each other at the newest action game. Kurama leaned against the pool table nearby, watching them fondly.

"Kurama – "

"Yes, Hiei, we're together, since yesterday."

Hiei narrowed his eyes; it always irritated him slightly when Kurama did that, answering the question before it was even asked. "Who took the initiative?"

"Neither. It just happened."

"That's a stupid excuse."

"It's a true one."

"You cheated Urameshi!"

"Did not! You just suck at this game!"

"Grr...I'll show you!"

Hiei and Kurama just sweat-dropped as the boys started wrestling with each other in the middle of the arcade.

* * *

Towards the end of the day when it was time to split up and head their separate ways, Yusuke hung back as Kuwabara and Hiei left. He smiled at Kurama tentatively; Kurama's return smile was warm and strong. "So...Wanna spend some time together, or should I go on home?"

Kurama laughed softly, taking Yusuke's arm. "Spending time together sounds wonderful."

"Great. Where do you want to go?"

"There's a park nearby, nice and...secluded."

"S-secluded?" said Yusuke, gulping nervously.

Kurama's smile held a definite trace of Youko's smirk. "Nervous?"

"No..." Yusuke didn't sound as certain as he would have liked.

Kurama laughed and took off, pulling Yusuke along with him. "Come on. I promise none of my plants will bite...Though I can't say the same for myself," he added mischievously.

Yusuke shivered lightly, a nervous yet eager thrill taking over him. Kurama's words held a teasing promise of a very interesting night...


	3. Chapter 3

**Just A Boy  
****Chapter 3**

Okay, while I was editing Chapter 3 I wound up combining it with what I had so far of Chapter 4 to make it longer. I'll be trying to avoid really short chapters for the rest of the story.

* * *

Kurama inhaled deeply and held it for a moment before letting it out in a content sigh as he woke up. Beside him, Yusuke stretched and nestled closer, awake but keeping his eyes closed. "M'nin, 'Rama..."

"Good morning." He turned his head very slightly to kiss Yusuke's collarbone, running a hand over Yusuke's bare chest.

"...I think my pants are on sideways."

Kurama shook with silent laughter. "Way to ruin a romantic moment." Yusuke just chuckled.

Kurama kissed him softly and got to his feet, running his fingers through his hair to straighten out some of the tangles. Yusuke stood as well, straightening his jeans. The redhead found his and Yusuke's shirts, tossing Yusuke's to him and pulling his own on, leaving it unbuttoned as he tried to comb out more tangles with his fingers.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama from behind. Kurama smiled and let his hair be for the moment, leaning against Yusuke slightly. "It'd be nice to stay here all day," murmured Kurama.

"Why don't we, then?" asked Yusuke.

"I have to work."

"Oh yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Yusuke..."

"Hm?"

"Seriously, I need to get to work. Let go of me so I can finish getting dressed and stop by home on the way to brush my hair."

Yusuke smirked mischievously and tightened his hold on the redhead. "I dun wanna."

"Yusuke!" laughed Kurama. "Let go!"

"It won't kill you to skip one day, will it?" He slid a hand under Kurama's shirt to run it up his side, and Kurama squirmed lightly. "Hm, what do we have here?" grinned Yusuke. "A ticklish spot?"

Kurama's eyes widened as he tried to get away, only to end up on the ground laughing and trying to fend off the sudden tickle attack. Hours later, both of them were once again shirtless, and Kurama's hair was a bigger mess of tangles than before.

When Kurama's hand started to slide under Yusuke's waistband, Yusuke gripped his wrist. "Kurama, wait..."

"What's wrong?" Yusuke was silent. "Yusuke..." Kurama sat up. "...I'm sorry. You're not ready, are you."

"I-It's not that, I just..." He squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm not really sure _how_," he admitted with a faint blush.

Kurama laughed and kissed him softly. Yusuke smiled faintly, leaning against him. "We don't have to go quite _that_ far," he reassured his new boyfriend.

"But...Then why..." He squeezed Kurama's wrist slightly to finish the question.

"What, Keiko never gave you a blow job?" asked Kurama mischievously. The corner of Yusuke's mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smirk at the normally polite Kurama's bluntness. "There are all sorts of pleasurable things one can accomplish without going all the way," he purred, leaning forward to nibble at Yusuke's earlobe before suckling lightly. When his hand gravitated towards Yusuke's waistband again, Yusuke didn't stop him.

* * *

"You're way too good at this."

Kurama laughed and cuddled closer, his head resting in the crook of Yusuke's neck while his arm draped over his stomach, fingers lazily running over the younger demon's side. The redhead smiled when he felt Yusuke kiss the top of his head, giggling a little as Yusuke smothered a yawn in the soft tangles of his hair. "We're going to need a nice long shower when we get home."

* * *

Upon waking from his nap, Yusuke was disoriented for a moment as he looked around the unfamiliar room. The afternoon's events returned to him, however, when he saw Kurama lying next to him. Kurama was sleeping peacefully, covered by nothing but a sheet.

Yusuke stood up, intending to go retrieve the clean clothes from the dryer, but the detection of another presence sent him scrambling back under the sheets. "Hiei!" he yelped in a hoarse whisper, trying not to wake Kurama.

The dark demon perched on the windowsill watched him with vague amusement. "Something wrong?"

"Yes. Turn around so I can go get my clothes."

"You've never been known to be a prude."

"Yeah, well…Just go away or turn around or something, would you?" After being so intimate with Kurama, Yusuke didn't want anyone but Kurama to see him. He wasn't going to tell that to their friend, however, as he really couldn't even explain it to himself.

"Yusuke?" Kurama's sleep-heavy voice questioned the younger demon.

Yusuke smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi." He stretched, the sheet sliding down a little. "Hello, Hiei." Hiei nodded his greeting. Kurama kissed Yusuke's cheek, then pushed the sheets the rest of the way off and got out of bed.

Yusuke was stunned silent...for about half a second. "Kurama!" he yelped. "What are you doing?"

Kurama stopped and turned to look at him, blinking innocently. "Getting our clothes."

"Put something _on!_"

Kurama looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Yusuke spluttered for a moment. "Hiei's here!"

"Yes, I saw that," said Kurama patiently. "And your point is?"

Hiei smirked. "He doesn't have one. He's just possessive."

Kurama glanced at his fighting partner, hiding a smile. "Is that so?"

Yusuke scowled. "Whatever."

Laughing softly, Kurama crawled onto the bed and kissed Yusuke teasingly. The younger boy tried to stay stern and continue sulking, but the skilled fox had him moaning softly in no time. Hiding a smile, Hiei disappeared and left the two men alone.

* * *

The real plot will begin next chapter. Well, the other big part of the plot, since part of it is still Yusuke trying to figure things out. :3


End file.
